


Crossing the Line

by somethingscarlet13



Series: Good Things Come in Threes [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Longing, M/M, despite the title its really just cute stuff, team skull approves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: Kukui has been in love with Guzma since childhood and he's finally going to do something about it





	

It was the time of evening where the sun was low enough in the sky to cast an orange glow over everything. That sort of in between time where everything seemed dream-like and one little step forwards could feel like crossing an invisible line. 

An invisible line. Fitting, Kukui thought, considering that he himself felt like he was standing on the edge of one. 

It had taken him hours to find Team Skull and even longer to find their leader, as the team members refused to tell him where he was. Part of him was sure that they weren't telling him because they actually had no idea where he was, but his hours of pushing and pushing had finally payed off. 

At least it had until Guzma was actually there in front of him and suddenly Kukui had forgotten how to speak. Whatever he had planned on saying was gone and now he was so overtaken with the fact that his crush since childhood was really there in front of him dressed like a wannabe gangster and actually pulling it off. 

He had remembered Guzma taller, but then realized that the other man was only slouching, wich brought him a strange feeling of relief. 

What had he come here to say? What had he come here to do? He couldn't focus on anything but the little details of the man he had been in love with since they were both kids. 

Little details like his hair, bleached white but the roots his natural dark brown. Like his eyes, wich were so piercing it was almost like having two silver bullets constantly fixed on you. Like his mouth, oh his mouth, full and perfect and, yes, bleeding just a little from being so dry but in that exact moment all Kukui wanted to do was kiss him. It was like an itch, a need, an impulse that he absolutely had to fight against because if he didn't, well, he was surrounded by Team Skull members watching his every move. 

It seemed like an eternity had passed but now there were finally words. 

"What the hell do you want?" 

There were a million options to reply with but he had always been one to act on impulse and so he did.

Stepping forwards, across the invisible line, he took Guzma by the front of his jacket and kissed him.

He wanted to say he instantly regretted it, but the truth was the exact opposite. He didn't regret it, not even a little, and he didn't care if all the Team Skull grunts in the world were to kill him right here and now because oh god was it worth it.

And then it happened. Guzma began to shift and Kukui, curtain he was about to be shoved away, melted as something quite different happened. 

With one hand Guzma reached around the professors waist, under his lab coat, and grabbed his bare upper waist firmly, pulling them closer together. With the other hand the Team Skull leader reached up and let Kukui's hair down out of his bun, grabbing as much of it as he could in one fist and straightening up to his full hight, taking Kukui with him as he pushed the professors lips more firmly against his own. 

There was a beat of silence. Another beat and suddenly the room erupted into wild applause. That's right, they weren't alone. The Team Skull....everyone was cheering and clapping and whistling and occasionally shouting words of approval from hands cupped around their mouths. 

Guzma broke away just long enough to whisper, "Just ignore them," but Kukui didn't need to be told, moving the team leaders mouth back to his own.

It was there, passionately kissing the love of his life while a bunch of kids whooped and screamed and hollered, that Kukui decided that he would never let another line stand in his way.


End file.
